Field of the Invention
Embodiment of the present invention relates to a seat, and more particularly to a seat which realizes the simplification and weight reduction of structures of members supporting a cushioning part for seat back and a cushioning part for seat cushion, is suitable as chairs or the like for spectators' seats used outdoors such as stands of a stadium, and is also suitable for vehicles such as automobiles.
Description of the Related Art
The present inventor has proposed various vehicle seats using a three-dimensional knitted fabric. The three-dimensional knitted fabric exhibits high stiffness when pressed with a certain area or larger, while exhibiting a soft spring property when partially pressed, and can securely support a human body even if it is a thin type, and does not press a partial region with a strong reactive force, and thus is suitable for long-time seating. However, since the three-dimensional knitted fabric having a thickness of about several mm to about several ten mm is used, a feeling of stroke at the time of seating is sometimes insufficient, and as a measure for this, there has been proposed, as a base support member, a mechanism or the like which supports a flat spring member by a coil spring as described in, for example, Patent Document 1.
Since many seats are used in stands and the like of a stadium, they are often molded at low cost by using rigid plastic, but a seat more excellent in sitting comfort is expected as a demand from a management side of the stadium or from a spectator side. Further, for outdoor use, a measure has to be taken against rain, and many of the seats have a drain hole formed in a seat cushion (refer to Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] WO 2002/091881
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-147772
In recent years, in accordance with improvement of fuel efficiency of automobiles, the popularization of electric vehicles, hybrid cars, and the like, and so on, there has occurred a demand for further reduction of thickness and weight of seats mounted on automobiles. This is also the case with seats used in stands, and even as seats more excellent in sitting comfort, since they are used in large number in stands, those that are thin and light-weighted are expected for convenience of transportation and installation, and further those that cost as low as possible are preferable. In addition, when they are used outdoors, it is also necessary to solve a problem occurring in terms of a drainage property (water discharge) in order to prevent water from staying on a seat cushion.
The present invention was made in consideration of the aforesaid problems, and has an object to provide a seat which realizes reduction of thickness and weight and can be manufactured at low cost, and further, is excellent in a drainage property, is suitable for use outdoors such as stands, and is also applicable as a vehicle seat of an automobile and the like.